Pani Black
by Mrocznusss
Summary: Polluks Black, ojciec Walburgi, postanawia wydać ją za Oriona Blacka, jej dalekiego kuzyna. Kobieta nie jest zadowolona, ale wypełnia wolę ojca, jak na czystokrwistą czarownicę przystało. W międzyczasie zastanawia się, czy specyficzny charakter jej męża jest jej największym problemem w tym małżeństwie i czy faktycznie prowadzenie rodziny jest tak przyjemne, jak powinno być.


Powinno padać. Tak pomyślała, gdy jej ojciec, zapięty pod samą szyję, z ciasno zasznurowanym krawatem i spinkami do mankietów, przyszedł do niej, usiadł na jej pufie obitym różanym materiałem i głośno westchną. Wiedziała, po co tutaj jest i pomimo wszelkich emocji targających jej myślami, pozostała spokojna. Poza tym, ojciec wyglądał bardzo abstrakcyjnie w jej pokoju, taki poważny pośród jasnych, oliwkowych mebli i tapety w małe kwiatuszki.

Jej ojciec. Powiadali, że jest od niej tylko trzynaście lat starszy. Niczym brat, a nie rodziciel. W domu się o tym nie mówiło. Fakt, był młody, nie miał jeszcze siwych włosów ani kurzych łapek w kącikach oczu, ale jego ciężkie spojrzenie, jego czarne jak noc, jak ich nazwisko, oczy wydawały się należeć do człowieka starszego o kilka dekad. To jego oczy dawały jasny przekaz tego, kto jest panem tego domu, kto jest panem jej życia.

— Wyjdziesz za Oriona Blacka.

Powinno padać. Tak, to była dobra myśl. Deszcze idealnie wkomponowałby się w klimat obecnej sytuacji i może zagłuszyłby dziki wrzask w jej myślach. Jednak nie padało. Pogoda, jakby na złość, była słoneczna, niebo błękitne niczym jej sukienka i spojrzenie, a przyjemny wietrzyk poruszał firankami.

Ojciec patrzył na nią w milczeniu. Nie uśmiechał się, nie wyglądał na zmartwionego, nawet mu powieka nie drgnęła, gdy jej o tym powiedział. Po prostu był i czekał na jej reakcję. Czekał aż się złamie, aż zacznie krzyczeć, płakać i rzucać przedmiotami. Ona jednak była jego córką, córką samego Polluksa Blacka, kobietą ulepioną z najtwardszej gliny jaka istniała i nie dawała się ponieść emocjom. Z zewnątrz.

Wewnątrz była tylko kruchą dziewczyną, która wcale nie chciała wychodzić za swojego kuzyna, czy kim tam był Orion Black. Sam fakt, że nosili to samo nazwisko był okropny, przytłaczający i zwyczajnie zły. Żadna kobieta nie powinna dzielić z mężem nazwiska przed ślubem.

Dlaczego ona musiała? Przecież była piękna. Była naprawdę piękna ze swoją alabastrową skórą, czarnymi jak noc lokami, które okalały jej twarz w kształcie serca i z jej błękitnymi, niczym niebo na zewnątrz, oczami. Dlaczego musiała wyjść za kogoś, kogo nigdy wcześniej nie widziała i kto był Blackiem jak ona sama?

— Dobrze.

Ale tego od niej oczekiwano. Tego oczekiwał ojciec, Alphard i Cygnus. Matka prawdopodobnie nie, ona ją uwielbiała i chciała dla niej jak najlepiej. Problem leżał po tej stronie, że była tylko kobietą, a jako kobieta niewiele mogła. Mając takiego męża jak Polluks, nikt nie mógł zbyt wiele zdziałać.

* * *

Długo po tym, gdy usatysfakcjonowany ojciec opuścił jej pokój, wpatrywała się w okno i wmawiała sobie, że jest Blackiem, a Blackowie są silni, bez względu na sytuację. Tylko te gorące, gorzkie łzy, które rozmazywały jej makijaż, przeczyły wszystkiemu, o czym teraz myślałam. Były to jednak jej własne, prywatne łzy, których nie zamierzała pokazać nikomu.

Do wieczora zdążyła się opanować, poprawić makijaż, założyć najpiękniejszą suknię jaką miała w szafie i z promienistym uśmiechem zejść do gości, którzy przybyli na oficjalną uroczystość zaręczyn, i wmówić im, że jest szczęśliwa. Och, w tym zdecydowanie była mistrzem – we wmawianiu innym, że jest dobrze.

Bardzo szybko pochwyciła w tłumie wzrok ojca i bez żadnych dodatkowych znaków podeszła do niego i stojącego obok mężczyzny. Domyśliła się, że to właśnie jest Orion Black, gdy zmierzył ją spojrzeniem od góry do dołu, niczym znawca oceniający towar i obdarzył krótkim uśmiechem.

Nie mogła odmówić mu urody. Dobrze zbudowany, z gęstymi włosami i ciemnym zarostem, o mocnej szczęce i brązowych oczach sprawiał wrażenie kogoś bardzo pewnego siebie i dokładnie kalkującego sytuację. Chociaż, w jej mniemaniu, był za wysoki. O prawie głowę wyższy od jej ojca, o niej już nie wspominając, strasznie ją przytłaczał, nawet gdy pochylił się do ucałowania jej dłoni.

Tak bardzo był Blackiem – pewnym siebie, niezależnym i jak każdy mężczyzna w tej rodzinie, posiadającym swoje zdanie, którego bronił. Wtedy jeszcze nie widziała, dlaczego akurat jej ręka była dla niego taka ważna i dlaczego ze wszystkich kobiet, które wręcz mdlały na jego widok, wybrał tę cztery lata starszą od siebie, nieznaną i zbyt blisko spokrewnioną.

— Panno Black.

— Panie Black.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Poczuła się jak osoba, która nie zrozumiała żartu i jako jedyna nie śmiała się w towarzystwie. Oczy Oriona wręcz zaśmiewały się z czegoś, o czym ona nie miała pojęcia. Uczucie to było bardzo nieprzyjemnie i niepokojące, ponieważ gdy raz już zyskał nad nią przewagę, szybko jej nie odda. A ona nie chciała być ofiarą w tym związku. Także była Blackiem i nie zamierzała pozwolić mu o tym zapomnieć.

* * *

Wbrew zasadom dobrego wychowania, ojciec pozwolił Orionowi zabrać ją z przyjęcia bez przyzwoitki, co było szalenie niestosowne i podejrzane. Prowadził ją między różami, które sama kazała posadzić skrzatom w ogrodzie i milczał. Ona dotykała jego ramienia i czuła płynące od niego ciepło. Prawie zapomniała z kim ma do czynienia, dopóki się nie odezwał:

— Jesteś dosyć niska.

Poczuła się tak, jak gdyby wymierzył jej mentalny policzek. Nie była ślepa, miała lustro w pokoju i wiedziała, że nie grzeszy wzrostem. Po ziemi chodziły kobiety niższe od niej, mimo to ta uwaga ją zabolała do żywego.

— To nie prawda. Po prostu pan jest nieprzyzwoicie wysoki — odparła spokojnie, nawet na niego nie patrząc, by nie polec w walce na spojrzenia. Orion tylko się zaśmiał.

— Całe życie będziesz mi mówić na pan? Albo mój drogi? Czy najdroższy? — zapytał mimochodem, zrywając jedną z róż i podając jej eleganckim gestem.

Właściwie, sama nie była pewna. Jej rodzice tak się do siebie zwracali – mój drogi, moja droga – ale były to zwroty pozbawione uczucia, puste, wyuczone. Wiedziała, że niektóre małżeństwa używały naprawdę czułych określeń, które jej wydawały się zbyt prywatne, by nawet o nich myśleć.

— Myślę, że używanie imion byłoby w porządku, Orionie.

Okręciła różę w dłoniach, urwawszy kolce i zapatrzyła się w jej czerwone płatki. Powoli zaczęła je wyrywać, jeden za drugim, i nie patrzyła dokąd prowadzi ją mężczyzna, póki nie zaproponował, by usiedli na ławce na końcu ogrodu.

— Imion mówisz... — Zastanowił się nad jej słowami, patrząc w wieczorne niebo. — Walburga — wymówił jej imię powoli, akcentując każdą głoskę i zrobił pauzę, jakby się głęboko zastanawiał nad jego etymologią. — Strasznie ciężkie imię. Ale jak na rodzinę Blacków mało spotykane.

Marudził. Już jej się to nie podobało, nienawidziła marudzenia. Marudzili ludzie leniwi, którzy nie chcieli nic zmieniać i czekali na gotowe. Fakt, że marudził na nią, na swoją przyszłą żonę, sprawiał, że nie pałała do niego sympatią. Coraz ciężej jej było wyobrazić sobie to małżeństwo. Zawsze już tak będzie? Jego marudzenie i jej niechęć? I tak do końca jej dni?

Zdecydowanie chciała to zmienić.

— Orion też nie jest pospolite, ale widać masz tendencję do mówienia oczywistości — powiedziała, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Cóż, bycie nieuprzejmą nie było w jej planach, ale w głębi siebie była ciekawa, jak na to zareaguje.

Wyjątkowo nie zaśmiał się, tylko spojrzał na nią obudzony niczym mały chłopiec.

— Kobietom niektóre rzeczy powinno się mówić wprost. W końcu nie dochodzą do niektórych wniosków tak szybko, jak mężczyźni.

— Jaka szkoda, że nie zaliczam się do rodzaju kobiet z jakimi miałeś dotychczas do czynienia.

— Więc w ten sposób chcesz rozmawiać? Dobrze. — Zmienił pozycję z wygodnej na zaangażowaną i wyrzucił łodygę róży, którą trzymała w dłoniach. — Żeby to było jasne – może i jesteś starsza, może i masz więcej doświadczenia, ale nie pozwolę ci wejść na moją głowę tylko i wyłączne dlatego, że potrafisz nie popełnić gafy.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Jako mądry mąż powinieneś umieć to wykorzystać.

I w tym momencie zobaczyła w oczach Oriona poza rozbawieniem też zaciekawienie i prawdopodobnie uznanie dla jej osoby. Poczuła się zwycięzcą w tej małej bitwie.

* * *

Ślub przyszedł szybciej niżby tego chciała i wcale nie był tak piękny, jak jej opowiadano wieczorami do poduszki. Jej gorset był zbyt mocno związany, a biust wręcz się z niego wylewał, obcasy miały tak wysoki obcas, że ledwo stawiała w nich kroki, a cała suknia była tak ciężka, jakby chciano ją pogrzebać żywcem pod białą satyną.

Było jej niedobrze, kręciło w głowie a pierwszej części ślubu prawie nie pamiętała, pilnując się, by stać prosto i się uśmiechać. Jedynie ciekawe spojrzenie Oriona towarzyszyło jej przez całą ceremonię. Jej wyobraźnia podsunęła na myśl pytanie wypowiedziane jego głosem: „Upadnie już czy dopiero za chwilę?"

Posiłek był zbawieniem i klątwą w jednym. W końcu mogła odpocząć i choć na chwilę uwolnić się od butów. Niestety, przetrwanie obiadu, który trwał wieczność i wymagał kolejnej dawki sztucznych uśmiechów i kilku pocałunków z Orionem nie był spełnieniem jej marzeń. Był ucieleśnieniem jej koszmarów.

Jej bratowa, Druella, gdy tylko udało jej się zostawić dziewczynki na chwilę z ojcem i znaleźć dosłownie kilka minut dla siebie, poradziła jej, by nie piła zbyt dużo, by pamiętać noc poślubną. To tylko utwierdziło Walburgę w przekonaniu, że jak najbardziej chce być pijana i nieprzytomna. Gdy więc każdy odbył swój taniec z panną młodą, skończyły się toasty i śpiewy, a goście powoli się porozchodzili, zaczęła się najgorsza część.

Sam fragment, w którym pokonała schody, nie wyrył się jej w pamięci poza mocnym chwytem Oriona, który w ostatniej chwili uratował jej głowę przed zderzeniem ze stopniem. Później trzymają ją już mocno i prowadził bez słowa do przygotowanej wcześniej sypialni.

Na widok kiczowatych, białych dekoracji i oślepiającej wręcz pościeli zachciało jej się śmiać. I faktycznie się śmiała, gdy siadała na łóżku i dotykała śliskiej kołdry. W jej stanie, gdy wszystko się kręciło, szumiało i na zmienię wyostrzało i rozmywało, a atłas pod jej dłońmi wydawał się chłodny niczym lód, jej rozgrzane ciało myślało tylko o tym, by się w nim zatopić.

Orion oparł swoje kolano obok niej i odszukał guzików sukni, by rozpiąć wierzchnią warstwę i dostać się do gorsetu. Chciała unieść głowę, spojrzeć na niego i rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale przewyższyło to jej obecne możliwości. Oparła więc czoło o jego pierś i chyba coś mamrotała. Cóż za wstyd.

— Och, przecież to i tak jest jednorazowe.

Widać cierpliwość pijanego Oriona miał swoje granice, a mozolne uwalnianie żony z sukni nie było na jego pijane nerwy, więc mało delikatnie i dość zaborczo rozerwał materiał rękami i odrzucił gdzieś na ziemię, pozostawiając ją w bieliźnie. Była tak zaskoczona, że zapomniała zamknąć ust.

— Przecież już więcej je nie założysz.

— Ale... ale moja córka mogłaby. I moja matka nosiła suknię z tego materiału. I... och, przecież to straszne.

Średnio kontrolowała to, co mówi, ale widok podartej sukni na ziemi sprawił, że zrobiło jej się bardzo przykro i nawet Orion, zdejmujący jej pończochy – a przecież musiał przy tym uklęknąć, powinna odczuwać z tego powodu satysfakcję – nie był w stanie odwrócić jej myśli od tego.

— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie zamierzam więcej patrzeć na tę szatę. Jest paskudna — stwierdził pociągając za wiązanie gorsetu jakby od niechcenia.

— Tu chodzi o tradycję. Z matki na córkę. To bardzo ważne — próbowała go przekonać. Niestety, z marnym skutkiem.

— Nawet nie wiesz, czy będziesz miała córkę.

— Chcę ją mieć — powiedziała z mocą, chwytając go za dłonie nim rozwiązał gorset do końca. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Chcę mieć córkę, Orionie.

Chyba był znudzony całą tą sytuacją lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, stwierdził, że wdawanie się w polemikę z pijaną kobietą mija się z sensem i mówił tylko po to, by utrzymać ją w stanie jakiejkolwiek świadomości. Tak czy owak, jego spojrzenie znów wywołało u niej niepokój. Szczególnie, gdy widziała jak odrzuca gorset na bok i poczuła paniczny strach przed tym, by spojrzeć w dół.

On patrzył i nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Zamiast tego rozpiął własną szatę i ściągnął ją bez głowę. Nie spojrzała na jego tors, bojąc się własnej reakcji i tylko kątem oka rejestrowała to, jak ściąga buty i zdejmuje spodnie.

A później pocałował ją tak, jak nie całuje się panny młodej przy jej rodzicach i wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie.

* * *

Dostali Grimmauld Place, dom w którym się wychowywała i który kochała. Wszystkie pokoje, poza jej własnym, pozostały wyczyszczone z śladów cudzego użytkowania i tylko ona, przechadzając się między nimi, przypominała sobie kolory firanek i zdjęcia w ramkach na półce. Długo nosiła się z zamiarem wyczyszczenia własnego pokoju i przeniesienia prywatnych rzeczy do sypialni, którą obecnie dzieliła z Orionem. Wiedziała, że gdy jej pokój przestanie być jej i stanie się jednym z wielu w domu, jakiś etap jej życia się zakończy. Nie była pewna, czy chciała wejść w nowy.

Powoli, acz systematycznie, przenosiła kosmetyki i ubrania samodzielnie, odsyłając skrzaty, które służyły pomocą. Długo układała swoje prywatne rzeczy w pudełkach, figurka obok figurki i zdjęcie obok zdjęcia, by zanieść je na strych i schować tak, by nikt ich nigdy nie znalazł. Gdy skończyła i w pokoju został tylko różany puf, usiadła na nim i poczuła dziwny, melancholijny nastrój. Orion stanął w drzwiach, marszcząc nos na widok tapety w kwiatki i długo milczał.

— To jeden z ładniejszych pokoi, wiesz? — zaczął spokojnie. — Szkoda by było, gdyby stał się jednym z wielu sypialni dla gości.

— Jeżeli chcesz zrobić sobie z niego swój gabinet, daruj sobie. Nie pozwolę ci na to — zaoponowała, zaciskając ręce na szarej spódnicy, chociaż pewnie wyglądała dość zabawnie na swoim pufie, taka mała i zdeterminowana.

— Nie, już sobie znalazłem pokój na gabinet. — Machnął na nią ręką. — To ostatnie piętro, są na nim trzy pokoje i łazienka, myślałem, że byłoby odpowiednie dla dzieci. Wiesz, tak specjalnie dla nich.

— To trochę daleko od naszej sypialni. — Zmarszczyła brwi, nie wyobrażając sobie momentu, w którym jej córka miałaby płakać, a ona by jej nawet nie słyszała.

Orion tylko wywrócił oczami.

— Całe życie nie byłyby małe, by trzeba było do nich biegać. Przemyśl to, co powiedziałem. To dobry pomysł.

Zostawił ją w pokoju z własnymi myślami. Z jednej strony musiała mu przyznać rację. Mieszkanie w tym pokoju było naprawdę korzystne i nigdy nie słyszała kłótni rodziców z dołu jak Alphard, który strasznie się na to skarżył, a mieszkał tylko piętro niżej, ani nie czuła zapachu obiadu z kuchni jak Cygnus, mieszkający w całkiem innej części domu. Czuła się tutaj czasami samotna, fakt. Ojciec nie chciał, by jako dziewczynka wychowywała się blisko chłopców, ale gdyby w jej pokoju i tym obok mogli zamieszkać chłopcy, a córkę umieściłaby w ostatnim na końcu korytarza, nic by się przecież nie stało?

To brzmiało jak dobry plan.

* * *

Starali się, by było normalnie, jak w każdym czystokrwistym domu. Jadali razem śniadanie, chociaż Orion wychodził wcześnie do pracy, a ona chętnie pospałaby dłużej, ale zależało jej, by się do niego przyzwyczaić, do jego obecności.

Nie był jak jej ociec. Był raczej przyzwoitym człowiekiem, który miał realne plany na przyszłość. Zostać przewodniczącym departamentu, mieć dzieci, uczestniczyć w życiu rodzinnym, być szanowanym w czystokrwistym półświatku. Właściwie, podejrzewała, że jego plany wiążą się w tym, że było to dobrze postrzegane wśród otoczenia, a Orion chciał być dobrze postrzegany, by manipulować innymi. Wszak wygodniej było nakłonić do czegoś kogoś, komu wydawało się, że jesteś tylko nudnym człowiekiem i jest bystrzejszy od ciebie.

Polluks był... niezaangażowany. Wiedział, że może sobie na wiele pozwolić i że i tak to nic nie zmieni, bo ani żona, ani dzieci się mu nie postawią. Często wracał przesiąknięty zapachem innej kobiety, a matka udawała, że nic nie widzi i niczego nie czuje. Często też narzucał innym swoje zdanie i na każdy protest reagował agresją. Orion reagował na jej protesty śmiechem i zawsze jakoś dochodzili do kompromisu lub, co rzadziej, po podaniu logicznych argumentów, przyznawali rację jednej ze stron.

Mimo to, ciężko było zaakceptować go w domu od razu. Wiedzieli się chwilę z rana, a później dopiero wieczorem, gdy wracał z pracy, często gęsto spóźniając się na kolację. Ostatecznie, wbrew wszelkim zasadom wpojonym w domu, Walburga przesunęła godzinę kolacji ze względu na niego, chociaż jedzenie o tak późnych porach mogło zrujnować jej linię.

Oprócz niego, ciężko było jej się przyzwyczaić do seksu. I wcale nie przebiegał jakoś niezręcznie, nic z tych rzeczy. Nie było żadnego rytuału, koniecznie zgaszonych świateł i czasami nie było nawet łóżka. Po prostu, w chwilach uniesienia, gdy była na granicy rozkoszy, czasami czuła palącą potrzebę powiedzenia czego. Jadnak co takiego miała mu powiedzieć? Że go kocha? Nie była to prawda i oboje to wiedzieli. Wykrzyczeć jego imię? Wydawało jej się to strasznie obsceniczne, nawet jeżeli był to ich dom i mogły ich usłyszeć najwyżej skrzaty.

Chciałaby czasami być tak spokojną jak on, gdy robił wszystkie te nieprzyzwoite rzeczy, jakby były całkiem normalne i pozbawione niezręczności. Orion nigdy nie był zawstydzony i zmieszany. Ona często bała się spojrzeć mu w oczy po wszystkim, bo co takiego mogła w nich zobaczyć?

* * *

— Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że ci się nie podobam — powiedział któregoś razu, trzymając głowę w jej piersiach.

Przerwała przeczesywanie jego włosów palcami i zamrugała, zastanawiając się, co się dzieje, bo sytuacja wydała się nagle bardzo abstrakcyjna. Dała się podejść i spojrzała mu w oczy. Widok jego twarzy między jej biustem nadal nie był czymś codziennym i zwyczajnym, więc prawdopodobnie się zarumieniła. Chociaż nie, już była czerwona od wcześniejszego pożądania.

Dokładnie zbadała jego kości policzkowe i linię żuchwy, nim odpowiedziała.

— Uważam, że jesteś przystojny — odpowiedziała powoli i zamilkła.

— Och, dziękuję, ale to wiem doskonale. Po prostu zastanawia mnie, czemu nigdy na mnie nie patrzysz. — Podparł się wygodnie, patrząc na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

— Patrzę na ciebie.

— Chodzi mi głównie o seks.

— Cóż, wydaje mi się to obsceniczne i... — Właściwie, nie wiedziała co więcej powiedzieć, ale nie musiała, bo Orion wtrącił od razu:

— Więc nie wydaje ci się nieprzyzwoite, gdy trzymam głowę między...

— Orion!

— W czym problem? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po pół roku dalej jesteś zawstydzona? Mam się poczuć dotknięty i postanowić to zmienić?

— Nie o to chodzi. — Zeszła z jego bioder i usiadła obok, całkowicie nie przejmując się nagością. Bardzo szybko stało jej się to obojętne. — Chodzi o to, że nie umiem sobie wyobrazić tego, jak byś mógł na mnie patrzeć w tym momencie.

— Idealna pani Black, przypomnę ci, że do niedawna nie umiałaś sobie także wyobrazić, co można zrobić z dwoma palcami, więc o czym my tu mówimy? — zapytał uprzejmie.

— O uczuciach. Nawet nie próbuj wtrącić żadnego komentarza o tym, jak twoje palce potrafią być uczuciowe. Mówimy o uczuciach w twoich oczach.

— Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że mówimy o uczuciach, które odmalowują się w twoich oczach, ale z grzeczności uznam, że tego nie widzę. A w moich zobaczysz pożądanie, powiększające się źrenice i więcej pożądania.

Nawinęła pukiel włosów na palec zatrzymała wzrok na wgłębieniu przy biodrze Oriona, gdzie ciekawie załamywało się światło.

— Druella jest strasznie zakochana w moim bracie — powiedziała po chwili. — Nie widzi świata poza nim i czasami, gdy rozmawiamy, mówi mi o tym, jaki to Cygnus nie jest. Nawet jeżeli wiem, że to nie prawda, w końcu jestem jego siostrą, nie mogę przestać patrzeć w jej oczy roziskrzone od miłości i puszczające takie dziwne błyski. Wygląda, jakby ktoś od środka rzucał na oślep zaklęcia. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Zastanawia mnie tylko, czy ja też tak czasami wyglądam.

— Podstawowym problemem jest to, że nie patrzysz na mnie i nie bardzo wiem, jak wyglądają twoje oczy, ale jak to się kiedyś zmieni, na pewno ci powiem.

Tym razem do ona się zaśmiała i dotknęła jego ramienia. Jej skóra kontrastowała z jego wcale nie ciemną karnacją. To ona zwyczajnie była blada jak śmierć.

— Druella zaprosiła nas na urodziny Ballatriks. Zapowiada się ciężkie przyjęcie.

— Zawsze możemy się upić wcześniej, spróbować przetrwać despotyczną ośmiolatkę i nie narobić sobie przy tym wstydu.

— Ja nie mogę. — Orion uniósł brew. — Myślę, że jestem w ciąży.

* * *

Pierwszy raz widziała Oriona tak niezadowolonego. Powiedziała mu, że uda się na wizytę do magomedyka dopiero po urodzinach Ballatriks, co go strasznie zbulwersowało, ponieważ chciał wiedzieć teraz, zaraz, już. Na pytania, czemu sama nie uważyła eliksiru, odpowiedziała, że wolała mieć stuprocentową pewność, co go średnio przekonało. Walburga też odczuwała lekką satysfakcję związaną z tą wizytą, bo może jej upragniona córka była bliżej niż dalej, ale nie robiła z tego całej afery. Jednak Orion wolał się obrazić, bardzo po męsku, i od razu zostawić ją w babskim gronie, udając się do jej braci, niż, jak to mieli w zwyczaju, wymienić kilka uwag na temat gości i się rozdzielić.

Nie zamierzała za nim biec i go przepraszać, bo właściwie za co? Podeszła do małej Bellatriks, ubranej w zbyt ozdobną i krzykliwą różową sukienkę i kucnęła przy niej.

— Witaj, Bello.

— Co masz dla mnie, ciociu? — Dziewczynka zarzuciła gwałtownie swoimi lokami i spojrzała na nią z wyczekiwaniem wypisanym w ciemnych oczach. — Masz może dla mnie różdżkę? Albo miotłę? A może smocze jajo?

Nie miała pojęcia, skąd jej bratanica wzięła ostatni pomysł i podejrzewała, że to Alphard maczał w tym palce, ale zachowała pokerową twarz. Zamiast tego wyciągnęła z torebki potraktowanej zaklęciem zmniejszająco-zwiększającym skrzypce.

— Twój ojciec mówił mi, że ostatnio z Andromedą zniszczyłyście te stare.

— Bo Andy powiedziała, że brzydko gram i chciała mi je zabrać. — Dziewczynka założyła ręce na biodrach, stając w wojowniczej pozie. — Więc musiałam ją pobić.

— To mało dziewczęce zachowanie, Bello. Proszę, są tylko dla ciebie. Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówi Andromeda.

Nie zamierzała umoralniać nie swojej córki. Poza tym, Bella była wyjątkowo niereformowalnym dzieckiem, rozpieszczonym przez rodziców i na tyle bezczelnym, by mówić zawsze i wszędzie to, co myśli. Walburga miała nadzieję, że kiedyś dostanie nauczkę za swoje zachowanie.

— Ciociu, przytyłaś. To znaczy, że będziesz miała teraz dziecko?

* * *

Walczyła z palącą potrzebą zapalenia. Już prawie, prawie poprosiła o papierosa pana Lestrange'a, który wraz z żoną i synami przyjechał na urodziny Bellatriks, uważając, że to dobra okazja do wymiany politycznych anegdotek, gdy się opamiętała.

Usiadła na murku przed tarasem i mocniej okryła płaszczem, chociaż takie zachowanie kobiecie w jej wieku zdecydowanie nie przystało. Zimny wiatr ją trochę otrzeźwił i pozwolił ukoić nerwy.

Ta... mała potworzyca ją zbulwersowała. Oczywiście, Walburga zdawała sobie sprawę, że od kiedy później zaczęła jadać kolację w domu, tu i ówdzie trochę jej przybiło, ale ani jej mąż tego nie skomentował, ani jej koleżanki. Nie, musiała to zrobić mała poczwarka, dodatkowo sugerując ciążę, a ona nie mogła nawet przyznać jej racji, bo sama nie była pewna. Rozmasowała nasadę nosa, zmęczona.

— To niezbyt zdrowe, Burdziu.

Druella przyszła do niej z ciepłym kocem i usiadła obok, uważając by nie przysiąść na swoim rudym ponczo. Przyjęła koc, otulając się nim szczelnie, ale nie zamierzała zaczynać rozmowy, nie mając nic miłego do powiedzenia bratowej. Razem milczały chwilę nim Druella nie wytrzymała.

— Bella powiedziała mi, że trochę na nią nafuczałaś. Wiem, że była dość niedyskretna, już taki jej urok, ale to nadal mała dziewczynka, Burdziu. Zrobiłaś jej przykrość.

Niezachwiana wiara Druelli w to, że jej córki są aniołami mieszkającymi między ludźmi zaczynała ją nużyć. Nie lubiła ograniczonych ludzi, którzy mieli swoją jedną słuszną prawdę i nie uznawali tego, że ktoś mógłby mieć inny pogląd na wychowywanie dzieci. Nie chciała mieć jednak złych relacji z bratową, bo nie o to chodziło w rodzinie.

— Ostatnio ze wszystkimi kłócę się o dzieci — wyznała. — Nawet z Orionem, chociaż jesteśmy zgodni w tej kwestii. Po prostu on uważa, że powinnam biec do niego za każdym razem, gdy spóźnia mi się okres i robić sobie badania najlepiej co miesiąc.

— On chyba chce tego dziecka bardziej niż ty — zasugerowała Druella.

— To nie prawda.

To była bzdura. Chciała mieć dzieci, bardzo. Najlepiej dwóch chłopców i córkę, a nawet dwie. Mogłaby mieć nawet same córki, gdyby chodziło tylko o nią. Jak Druella. Czesałaby je, kupowała im ładne sukienki, uczyła śpiewać i tańczyć, kupiła w końcu lakierki, pierwsze buciki w życiu dziewczynki, które stukały i miała zawsze przy sobie. Chłopcy byli głośni i szybko kończyła im się zainteresowanie matczyną miłością. Chcieli się bawić, później uprawić sport i łamać sobie po kolei nogi i ręce, a na końcu zaczynali się interesować polityką i innymi kobietami.

Ktoś taki jak Druella, który myślał tylko o wymyślnych przyjęciach i traktował córki bardziej jak lalki do przebierania, niż jak dzieci, nigdy by nie zrozumiał, co miała na myśli.

— Chcę mieć dzieci. Uważam po prostu, że uwaga Belli była nieuprzejma. W ogóle nie kontrolujecie z Cygnusem tego, co mówi.

Właściwie, Druella i Cygnus nie kontrolowali czegokolwiek, co było związane z Bellatriks. Nie raz i nie dwa Walburga widziała, jak Bella zjada zbyt wiele czekoladek z rumem, zbyt głośno mówi i właściwie co mówi.

— Bella jest bardzo mądrym dzieckiem, Burdziu, które dobrze wie, jak powinna się zachowywać. Grzecznie cię zapytała, czy spodziewasz się dziecka, bo wszyscy na to czekamy, a to ty zachowałaś się nieuprzejmie. Uważam, że to ty powinnaś ją przeprosić.

— Nie sądzę. — Wstała, oddając koc bratowej. — I uważam także, że ja i moje dziecko, to wyłącznie sprawa moja i Oriona. Do widzenia.

Wróciła na przyjęcie i rozejrzała za mężem. Stał razem z Alphardem przy oknie z kieliszkiem brandy i śmiał się z wyjątkowo udanego żartu jej brata. Podeszła do nich, posyłając w międzyczasie na tyle jadowite spojrzenie bratu, by on razu zrozumiał aluzję i zostawił ich samych. Alphard pożegnał się z Orionem i zostawił go wyłącznie do dyspozycji żony.

— Stało się coś, o czym nie wiem? — zapytał Orion, posyłając kilka krótkich spojrzeń jej i odchodzącemu w pośpiechu Alphardowi. Oparł się o parapet, patrząc na nią wyzywająco. — Piłaś coś? Masz czerwony nos.

— Byłam na dworze. — Wykonała niesprecyzowany ruch ręką i spojrzała na niego. — Dałam już Belli prezent, była paskudna jak zawsze. Możemy wrócić do domu.

— Słyszałem, jak głośno skarżyła się matce, że byłaś dla niej niemiła. Nie poznaję cię — zakpił krótko, dopijając brandy i odstawiając kwadratową szklankę na parapet. — Czyżbyś w końcu powiedziała to, co myślisz?

— Coś w tym guście. — Oparła się obok niego. — Druella już urządziła mi umoralniającą pogawędkę na temat tego, jaka to jestem zła i niedobra dla jej córki. — Westchnęła. — Między innymi dlatego chcę już iść zanim mnie dorwie i zaciągnie do Belli siłą. Nie zamierzam dawać temu małemu potworkowi satysfakcji.

— O co poszło? — zapytał mimochodem i wziął ją za dłoń, bawiąc się jej obrączką.

— Powiedziała mi, że jestem gruba. — Spojrzała na niego dokładnie w momencie, w którym Orion próbował ukryć uśmiech. — Też tak myślisz? — Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak wyrzut, niż pytanie, ale jego reakcja bardzo nie przypadła jej do gustu.

— Uważam, że teraz wyglądasz lepiej. Nie przepadam, gdy kobiety mają tak wyraziste kości policzkowe. — Dotknął jej policzka, który, chyba faktycznie, bardziej się zaokrąglił.

— Chyba nie przepadasz za kobietami, które mają bardziej wyraziste kości policzkowe od ciebie. — Dotknęła jego dłoni. — Dziękuję. Przynajmniej ty nie twierdzisz, że skoro przytyłam, to automatycznie muszę być w ciąży i najlepiej, bym ogłosiła to całemu światu, bo to niczym jak narodowe wydarzenie.

— Jesteś pewna, że nie piłaś? Bo jakoś tak podejrzanie zaczynasz się użalać nad osobą.

— Rozumiem, że nie wierzysz w to, że mogę mieć jakieś problemy i przykro mi, że muszę cię rozczarować, że jest inaczej, ale wierz mi, nie wszystko mnie nie obchodzi.

— Uważam, że powinnaś się odciąć od Druelli. Wiem, że zależy ci na dobrych stosunkach z nią, przez wzgląd na Cygnusa, który, swoją drogą, jest jakąś życiową kaleką, ale kubeł zimnej wody jeszcze nikogo nie zabił, a często pomógł.

Zastanowiła się nad jego słowami. Orion nigdy nie pchał się w towarzystwo, jeżeli nie było to absolutnie konieczne i unikał niezręcznych, kłopotliwych i niemiłych sytuacji jak ognia. Robił to bardziej intuicyjnie, niż świadomie i trochę mu tego zazdrościła, ponieważ jej nie przychodziło to z taką łatwością. Ona potrafiła prowadzić rozmowę na obrany przez siebie temat i dowiedzieć się tego, co było dla niej akurat ważne. Bez problemu operowała tłumem, ale czasem w swoich grach dawała się ponieść emocjom i kończyła w kulturalnym bagnie razem z kimś, kto nie chciał uznać jej wyższości nad sobą. Jej charakter nie pozwalał na to, by zrezygnować z potyczki i to był prawdopodobnie jej główny problem.

— Mam rozumieć, że już nie gniewasz się o to, że ci od razu nie powiedziałam? To śmieszne, bym biegała do ciebie z każdą wątpliwością.

Orion zmarszczył brwi.

— Jesteś moją żoną i chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Nawet jeżeli wydaje ci się to śmieszne.

— Przestań. Nie mam piętnastu lat, by panikować za każdym razem, gdy dni w kalendarzu mi się nie zgadzają.

Złapał ją za rękę i ścisnął mocno, dając jej do zrozumienia, że wypił więcej niż jedną szklankę brandy i nie podoba mu się kierunek, w którym zmierza ich rozmowa. Wyprowadził ją z domu, nawet nie żegnając się z Cygnusem i deportował ich oboje przed Grimmauld Place.

Pełna obaw weszła z nim do domu. No tak, wyciąganie na wierzch prywatnych brudów w salonie pełnym czystokrwistych harpii było niezbyt mądrym posunięciem, ale według niej wszystko, co miało być powiedziane, zostało i nie było sensu drążyć tematu.

— Chcę wiedzieć.

Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby miał zamiar dać jej do zrozumienia, że to, czego chce, nie może być kwestionowane i poddawane w wątpliwość. Chciał i tak miało być. Inaczej będzie zły i niezadowolony.

Ona już była zła i niezadowolona, nie zamierzała jeszcze wysłuchiwać zachcianek dużego chłopca, który stwierdził, że może mówić jej, co powinna robić, a czego nie. To było jej życie, jej ciało i jej dziecko. Nikt nie będzie jej mówił, jak powinna się zachowywać. Nie była już dzieckiem, które powinno się pouczać.

— Powiem ci, gdy będę już pewna.

— Nie chcę twojej pewności, chce faktów. Chce mieć czarno na białym napisane, jak jest. — Jego brązowe oczy były roziskrzone i pełne sprzecznych uczuć, jakby sam miał z nimi problem.

— Nie zachowuj się jak desperat! — Nie wytrzymała. — Pragnę tego dziecka tak samo jak ty, bez względu na to jakiej płci będzie, ale nie zamierzam się truć eliksirami, by coś mu się stało, ponieważ ty chcesz mieć dowody! Nie wszystkie twoje idealne plany się ziszczą ot tak!

Podszedł do niej gwałtownie, pchnął na szafkę z butami i podciągnął fałdy jej sukni do góry.

— Nie. — Próbowała złapać go za ręce i powstrzymać, ale był większy i silniejszy. Odrzucił jej dłonie, jak natrętne muchy. — Nie, przestań. Orion. — Panika odbierała jej zdolność mówienia. Zamiast na niego krzyczeć, tylko cicho jęczała. Jej głos opuściła całą dotychczasowa jej siła. — Orion, proszę.

Nie słuchał jej. Nic też nie mówił. Jego ręce rozdzierały drobne koronki jej sukni, a biodra napierały na nią. Złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił, by patrzyła mu w oczy. Znalazła w nich gniew i poczucie władzy nad nią, zbyt słabą by teraz go odepchnąć czy nawet wyjąć różdżkę z torebki, która gdzieś walała się na podłodze.

Pierwszy raz, gdy patrzyła mu w oczy podczas seksu, był pierwszym razem, gdy się go wystraszyła nie na żarty i miała ochotę zniknąć z tego świata.

* * *

Siedziała w różanym pufie w swoim byłym pokoju i całkowicie ignorowała dochodzące zza drzwi przeprosiny i prośby, by wyszła. Bolało ją. Bolała ją głowa od wieszaka, w który uderzyła, bolało ją między nogami od jego zbyt mocnych pchnięć, skóra w miejscach, gdzie ją dotknął zdawała się palić i wewnętrznie bolała ją jej niemoc.

Drżącymi rękami wyciągnęła wsuwki z włosów i rozpuściła gęste loki, pozwalając im opaść na ramiona. Jej suknia był całkowicie zniszczona. Całkiem jak suknia ślubna, którą Orion porwał na jej oczach. Niszczył to, co nie zazębiało się z jego własnymi planami, nawet jeżeli dla niej miało wartość.

Jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie moment w którym ojciec, bardzo pijany i w wyjątkowo parszywym humorze wrócił do domu. Była malutka, nawet nie poświęcił jej chwili uwagi, gdy ją miną. Przeszedł do matki i zaczął ją całować, a gdy ona tego nie chciała, uderzył ją w twarz i zerżną bez jej zgody. Bo mógł.

I Orion też mógł i to zrobił, a ona, jak jej matka w tamtym momencie, nie była w stanie go powstrzymać. Dziewięć miesięcy później matce urodził się Cygnus, mały, spuchnięty bachor, który okropnie krzyczał i do którego Walburga czuła nieuargumentowaną niechęć. Jednak matka go kochała i zawsze mówiła, że był jej. To ten mały, odrażających chłopiec pomógł jej to przetrwać, oni, ona z Alphardem też.

Więc postanowiła, że jej dziecko będzie jej murem, który będzie chronił ją przed mężem. Nie zostanie tak apatyczna, jak matka, zezwalająca na wszystko, tylko będzie czerpała od niego siłę.

I oby pierwszy nie urodził się chłopiec, bo nie była pewna, czy da sobie radę.

* * *

Była w ciąży. Magomedyk jej pogratulował, umówił z wyprzedzeniem na następną wizytę, by upewnić się, że dziecko będzie się dobrze rozwijać i z firmowym uśmiechem na twarzy odesłał ją do domu. Przechadzała się Pokątną z zamyśloną miną i zastanawiała, jak wszystko się od teraz zmieni.

Musiała porozmawiać z Orionem. Zbywała go od kilku dni i nawet nie zaglądała do ich sypialni, a on nie naciskał, starając się dać jej przestrzeń, ale musiała w końcu zacząć z nim rozmawiać. Zdecydowanym krokiem skręciła w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, skąd zafiukała do jednego z ministerialnych kociołków.

Biuro jej męża znajdowało się na trzecim piętrze. Dotychczas była tam raz i zaprowadził ją tam ojciec w ramach „całkiem przypadkowej przechadzki", która była nastawiona na to, by zainteresowała się chociaż trochę osobą Oriona. Teraz przynajmniej jej się ta wiedza przydała, gdy zapukała do drzwi opatrzonych nazwiskiem Black i weszła do środka.

Tuż po wejściu uderzyła ją zasłona dymna z dymu papierosowego, a dojrzenie Oriona w tym smogu graniczyło z cudem. Przemaszerowała przez cały gabinet i otworzyła okno, robiąc przeciąg. Orion, siedzący przy biurku nad stertą papierów, nawet nie krył zdziwienia, widząc ją w swoim biurze. Zgasił drogie cygaro w papierośnicy i zamknął drzwi, odcinając ich od wzroku postronnych, chociaż i tak do końca dnia będzie w pracy szumiało od plotek i spekulacji, kto do niego przyszedł.

Usiadła na krześle, poprawiła granatową spódnicę i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem osoby, która wie, czego chce i będzie o to walczyć. Orion siadł z powrotem za biurkiem i pochylił się do niej, wyczekując.

— Jestem w ciąży. — Oznajmiła spokojnie i starała się zignorować błysk w jego oczach, by nie dać ponieść się emocjom. — Ale nie chcę znać płci dziecka.

Widziała, że był niezadowolony i zmieszany, z czego to drugie starał się ukryć za wszelką cenę. Ułożył leżące przed sobą dokumenty w rządku, by dać sobie czas do namysłu i zapytał ostrożnie:

— Dlaczego?

— Ty chcesz mieć syna, ja córkę. Chcę byśmy oboje cieszyli się z narodzin dziecka, bez względu na to, co się urodzi. Niespodzianka powinna dobrze nam zrobić.

Orion wstał, zabrał ze sobą krzesło i postawił je naprzeciwko niej. Gdy na nim usiadł, stykali się kolanami. Walburga siedziała sztywno wyprostowana i uważnie mu się przyglądała. Mężczyzna wziął jej dłonie w swoje ręce i zataczał okręgi po zewnętrznej ich stronie.

— Przepraszam — powiedział tylko, nie podnosząc na nią wzroku.

— Po prostu więcej tego nie rób.

* * *

Gdy do opinii publicznej dotarła oficjalna, potwierdzona informacja, że ona i Orion spodziewają się dziecka, zaproszeniom na przeróżne przyjęcia nie było końca. Na niektóre szli, inne odrzucali z oczywistego powodu, jakim był brak czasu, a często i złe poczucie pani Black. Czasem, naprawdę rzadko, woleli po prostu zostać w domu i porozmawiać – o pokoju dla dziecka, propozycjach imienia (dziewczynka miałaby nazywać się Rigel, a chłopiec Syriusz. W ogóle nie skomentowała tego, że obie gwiazdy o tych imionach były ściśle powiązane z pasem Oriona).

Temat dzieci już nie wzbudzał kłótni. Widać jej mąż, widząc, że nie będzie chowała całe życie głowy w piasek i postawi na swoim, jeżeli nie okaże jej szacunku, wolał dojść do zadowalających obie strony kompromisów, niż wywołać ogromną kłótnię ze skutkiem przeciwnym od zamierzonego.

Powoli też ustawiali sprzęty w sypialni dla dziecka i wymieniali poglądy, co powinno się tutaj znaleźć. Zielony był na tyle neutralnym kolorem, że mogli ustawiać w pokoju to, co chcieli, bez obawy, że nie będzie pasować do chłopca lub dziewczynki.

Wraz z późniejszymi miesiącami częściej miała dni, w których nie czuła się na siłach wychodzić z łóżka. Oblewały ją zimne poty, na zmianę czuła się głodna i było jej niedobrze oraz miewała migreny. Magomedyk stwierdził, że przyczyną może być jej wiek, ponieważ najlepsze lata do rodzenia dzieci miała już za sobą. Ten powód został przez nią całkowicie zbagatelizowany i skoro lekarz nie mógł jej pomóc, ale nie stwierdził, że dziecku coś zagraża, musiała to przeboleć.

Pili z Orionem herbatę – on czarną, ona ziołową – gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Gdyby Grimmauld Place 12 było normalnym domem, Orion wstałby i otworzył drzwi. Jednak ich część kamienicy była całkowicie magiczna i obłożona tyloma zaklęciami, że dla kogoś niespokrewnionego z rodem Blacków samo zapamiętanie adresu było niemożliwe, bo całkowicie uciekał on z głowy po opuszczeniu domu. Osoby, które zapraszali do siebie, dostawały uprzednio zaproszenia z adresem i pojawiały się o umówionej godzinie.

Nikt nie pukał do ich domu sam z siebie.

— Orionie?

Spojrzała na męża, jak wstaje i wyciąga różdżkę. Mężczyzna bez słowa wyszedł na korytarz i przeszedł przez cały prosto pod drzwi. Bardzo powoli wyjrzał przez wizjer i trochę zdziwiony otworzył drzwi, schowawszy różdżkę do rękawa.

Za drzwiami stał mężczyzna. Niższy od Oriona, chudszy, ale nadal przystojny, z lekko drapieżnym uśmiechem na ustach. Był sam i już to dało jej do myślenia, że coś tutaj nie gra. Dopiero gdy Orion zaprosił go do środka i stanął pod kandelabrem, rozpoznała w jego twarzy Toma Riddle'a, rok młodszego od niej Ślizgona, pupila nauczycieli.

Jej obawy wcale się nie zmieniły. Poczuła za to niezadowolenie, że ktoś o brudnej krwi może przechadzać się po domu jej przodków. Wszak wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, z sierocińca po której stronie Londynu pochodził ten człowiek.

Fakt, że znał ich adres, zaciekawił ją na tyle, że nie skomentowała ani słowem tego, że przyszedł bez zaproszenia i właśnie siadał na jej kanapie w salonie.

— Napije się pan herbaty, panie Riddle? — zapytała uprzejmie, chociaż jej twarz pozostawała bez wyrazu. Tak samo jak w przypadku Oriona.

— Z przyjemnością, pani Black. Najlepiej Earl Greya — stwierdził z delikatnym, fałszywym uśmiechem i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Już na końcu języka miała uwagę, że tego rodzaju herbatę pije się z rana, do śniadania, ale ostatecznie tylko rozkazała Stworkowi spełnić prośbę gościa. Siedzący obok niej Orion oparł się wygodnie i mimowolnie otoczył ją ramieniem, jakby w obronnym geście. Nie uszło to jej uwadze.

— Co cię do nas sprowadza, Riddle?

Pytanie, skąd posiada adres, jasno wskazywałoby na to, że są zaniepokojeni jego wiedzą, która wyjątkowo im nie leży. Nie bez powodu z niego zrezygnował. Tom, po obejrzeniu pokoju, usiadł trochę spokojniej, jak człowiek, który bywał tutaj już kilka razy i splótł ze sobą palce.

— Naturalnie, chciałem wam pogratulować. — Wskazał na jej zaokrąglony brzuch. — Niedługo wasza rodzina się powiększy, musicie być podekscytowani.

— Nie da się ukryć, że nas to cieszy, ale nie musiałeś się fatygować osobiście, by złożyć gratulacje. Sowy bez problemu odnajdują nasze okna.

Zaczynanie tematu od dzieci było ryzykownym posunięciem ze strony Toma Riddle'a. Oboje z Orionem stali się bardziej czujni, jakby czarodziej miał zaraz się na nich rzucić i pozbawić nienarodzone dziecka.

— Gratuluję wam przy okazji — wyjaśnił. — Chciałem was głównie zapytać o to, jak zapatrujecie się na rządy nowego dyrektora. Jak zapewne wiecie, Albus Dumbledore jest wielkim zwolennikiem mugoli, a z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, od nowego roku mury Hogwartu ma przekroczyć większa ilość czarodziejów z mugolskich rodzin. Nie umniejszam profesorowi Dumbledore'owi umiejętności, ale fakt, że nie interesuje go fakt, że mugolaków z roku na rok przybywa, trochę mnie martwi.

— Dumbledore zawsze miał nieakceptowalne społecznie poglądy. Widać lubi być w centrum uwagi i oglądać swoje nazwisko w _Proroku Codziennym_ jak najczęściej to możliwe. Masz rację, nauczycielem był dobrym, więc prawdopodobnie tak samo poprowadzi szkołę nie pogarszając poziomu nauczania. Hogwart ma tysiącletnią tradycję, której nawet Dumbledore nie będzie zmieniał — odpowiedział Orion, w momencie w którym Tom słodził herbatę przyniesioną przez Stworka.

— Program pewnie nie, ale otoczenie na pewno. Nie boicie się, że wasze dziecko będzie otaczało się szlamami i zdrajcami krwi? — zapytał, autentycznie zaciekawiony ich odpowiedzią. Spojrzał na nich znad filiżanki.

Nie wytrzymała.

— Panie Riddle. — Włożyła w to najwięcej jadu, jak mogła. — Pana obawy są dość urocze i schlebia nam to, że tak bardzo interesuje się pan naszym dzieckiem, ale proszę się nie martwić. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo Hogwart się zmieni, dom Slytherinu, do którego trafi nasz syn lub córka, dalej pozostanie taki sam – pełen czystokrwistych, wartościowych czarodziei. Ewentualnie z jednym, czy dwoma wyjątkami potwierdzającymi regułę. — Tym razem to ona się do niego uśmiechnęła, widząc złowrogi błysk w jego oczach. — Niczego się nie obawiamy, a wręcz patrzymy bardzo optymistycznie w przyszłość, a pana ponure teorie są dość przykre. Prosiłabym, by więcej pan ich nie wygłaszał — zakończyła spokojnie, czując satysfakcję z faktu, jak mocno Tom Riddle zaciskał palce na uchu filiżanki. — Chciał pan o czymś jeszcze porozmawiać?

— Nie, pani Black, to wszystko, co miałem państwu do powiedzenia.

— Więc myślę, że nasza rozmowa jest skończona. Stworku, odprowadź Riddle'a do drzwi. — Orion wskazał ręką wyjście z salonu i nawet nie podniósł się z miejsca, gdy Tom się z nimi żegnał. Oboje poczekali, aż drzwi wejściowe się zamknął. Jej mąż wziął ją za rękę i pocałował w jej wierzch. — Dobra przemowa.

— Dziękuję — przyjęła aprobatę z zadowoleniem, po czym stwierdziła nieco kąśliwie: — Musimy spalić tę kanapę.

— Zdecydowanie.

* * *

Zapowiadał się naprawdę przyjemny wieczór u rodziców Oriona. Była skromna kolacja, po której rozmawiała z Melanią Black i kilkoma innymi ciotkami, wymieniając uwagi na temat dzieci i obgadując mężczyzn. Do terminu porodu zostało jej trzy tygodnie, jej brzuch był napompowany niczym bombka, ale czuła się wręcz wybornie i zajadała co chwilę zimnymi przekąskami.

Orion gdzieś dalej siedział ze swoim ojcem i rozmawiał, co chwilę śmiejąc się radośnie, jakby usłyszał dobry żart.

To był naprawdę dobry wieczór i była bliska stwierdzenia, że częściej wolałaby widywać się z siostrą męża, Lucretią, niż z własnym bratem, gdyby nie nagły skurcz w brzuchu, który wręcz wytrącił jej szklankę z ręki. Musiała podeprzeć się na stole i poczekać chwilę, aż wróci jej oddech.

— Walburgo, co się dzieje? — Jej teściowa złapała ją tak pewnie za ramię, że aż zabolało.

— Nic, po prostu, aaa! — Krzyknęła, gdy ponowny skurcze sprawił, że okrzyk bólu wydobył się z jej gardła. Coś też pociekło jej po nogach i stworzyło kałużę pod nią. — O, Merlinie... — stwierdziła i ucieszyła się, że Melania trzymała ją w tak zaborczym uchwycie.

— Na Morganę, ona rodzi! — Lucretia zakryła twarz rękami, zaczynając panikować.

Zaraz też znalazł się obok nich Orion, pobladły i śmiertelnie poważny. Pierwszy raz chciała, by trzymał ją naprawdę mocno i nie pozwolił jej upaść.

— Trzeba przygotować pokój, wezwać lekarza... — Jego matka miała już biec, by zorganizować cały poród, gdy Orion krzyknął na nią niespodziewanie:

— Uspokój się! Już na to za późno. Ona prędzej urodzi, niż ty cokolwiek zorganizujesz. Trzeba ją zabrać do Munga. — I nie czekając na zdanie rodziców, zaprowadził ją do kominka, wrzucił do niego proszek Fiuu i przeniósł ich oboje do szpitala.

Od lat kobiety z rodu Blacków rodziły w domu, gdzie z asystą lekarza był przygotowany do tego pokój, lekarz miał bezpośredni świstoklik wręcz pod samą framugę łóżka i mógł przybyć w każdej chwili. Na Grimmauld Place było wszystko przygotowane, nawet z trzytygodniowym wyprzedzeniem, ale żadne z nich nie podejrzewało, że dziedzic lub dziedziczka postanowi pojawić się wcześniej.

Nie bardzo pamiętała jak wyglądał korytarz w świętym Mungu, gdzie się przenieśli, ponieważ pod wpływem zdecydowanego głosu Orionu, w którym pobrzmiewała groźba, od razu ktoś ją przewiózł na odpowiedni oddział. Ona jedynie starała się zbytnio nie krzyczeć w ciągu drogi, pamiętając o dobrym wychowaniu i dbaniu o opinię rodziny.

Jednak już na sali tak trywialne sprawy nie zaprzątały jej głowy, gdy krzyczała tak mocno, ile sił miała w płucach i robiła jawne aluzje do tego, co zrobi swojemu mężowi, gdy go dostanie w swoje ręce. Pielęgniarki zdawały się wcale nie przejmować jej bluzgami, prawdopodobnie przyzwyczajone do tego typu sytuacji.

Poród był długi, nerwowy i stresujący, ale zakończył się sukcesem, gdy lekarz włożył jej w ręce dziecko i ze zmęczonym uśmiechem stwierdził, że to chłopiec.

Mimo tego, że mdlały jej ręce, trzymała pewnie dziecko i odchyliła kocyk, by spojrzeć na jego zapuchniętą, czerwoną twarz. Poczuła całkiem niepasujące do niej uczucie wzruszenia i cieszyła się, że Orion postanowił nie uczestniczyć w porodzie (prawdopodobnie zniechęcony jej krzykami. Jak ona się z tego wytłumaczy?).

— A miałeś być dziewczynką, Syriuszu — powiedziała na tyle cicho, by tylko chłopiec ją usłyszał.

Córka czy nie, trzymała w rękach swoje pierwsze dziecko i była pewna, że bardziej wyjątkowego chłopca na tym świecie nie ma.

* * *

Zdecydowanie pobytu w szpitalu dobrze nie wspominała. Nie dość, że czuła się nieswojo w tym miejscu, to jeszcze jakaś paskudna kobieta, całkiem nieczuła, o wyglądzie ogra, chciała jej zabrać syna gdzieś nie wiadomo gdzie. Po awanturze, którą wygrała, dostała oddzielną sale z łóżeczkiem dla dziecka, które miało nie opuszczać jej boku pod żadnym pozorem. Orion skomentował to jedynie słowami, że jak na tak wycieńczoną kobietę, popisowo sterroryzowała personel medyczny.

Zabroniono jej opuszczać szpitala, skakano wokół jej i Syriusza, narzekano, że jest wcześniakiem i na pewno będzie miał jakieś wady (ta osoba miała szczęście, że Walburga nie była w posiadaniu różdżki, bo na jednej klątwie by się nie skończyło). Orion zrobił sobie urlop w pracy, przychodził do niej codziennie i wspierał w tych trudnych chwilach, gdy skarżyła się na niekompetencję obsługi.

— A jedzenie? Orionie... — Dramatycznie położyła rękę na czole. — W jadłodajni dla bezdomnych karmią lepiej.

— Mówisz tak, ponieważ masz szerokie doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie?

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

— Mówię tak, byś miał pojęcie, jak źle się tutaj czuję i jak bardzo chciałabym wrócić do domu.

— Rozumiem, że ci tutaj źle, ale lekarze chcą się dowiedzieć, czy z Syriuszem jest wszystko w porządku. Chociaż on sam wygląda, jakby go nic nie obchodziło. — Zajrzał do łóżeczka, gdzie rozłożony spał ich syn. — Ten to ma fajnie. Wszyscy wokół niego skaczą, a jedyne co musi zrobić, to czuć się dobrze.

— Mówią, że jest troszkę za mały. — Przekręciła się na bok i również zajrzała do łóżeczka.

— Przesadzają. Bliźniaki mojej siostry nie były większe i nikt nad nimi nie płakał. Wielkość nie ma znaczenia. Nie, Syriuszu? — Dotknął małej rączki dziecka i pozwolił się złapać za palec.

Pogłaskała syna po policzku, a on tylko zamachał wolną rączką, jakby ten gest mu się nie spodobał. Ostatecznie Orion wygrał – mieli syna. I choć jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu wydawało jej się, że to najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy, całkowicie zmieniła zdanie widząc Syriusza w swoich rękach. Wspaniale wszedł w ich pełną tradycji rodzinę, rodząc się w nietradycjonalnym miejscu, ale najważniejsze było, że był zdrowy.

Na sali porodowej bała się, że zaraz lekarz oznajmi jej, że coś poszło nie tak, że spełniły się ich najgorsze przewidywania, że nawet go nie zobaczy i nigdy nie uściska, ale wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Syriusz tutaj był i tylko od czasu do czasu płakał, gdy był głodny. Nic poza tym.

* * *

Gdy wróciła do domu, bardziej zmęczona niż po samym porodzie, życie dało jej do zrozumienia, że musi poradzić sobie jeszcze z rodziną. Widać wieść, że urodził się pierwszy męski potomek z nazwiskiem Black od czasów Cygnusa, wywołała spore poruszenie, bo we własnym salonie zobaczyła nie dość, że swoich rodziców, to Alpharda, Cygnusa z Druellą i dziewczynkami, Arcturusa z Melanią i podnieconą Lucretię z mężem i dziećmi. Ta ostatnia od razu do niej podeszła i delikatnie uściskała, od razu zaglądając do zawiniątka, które trzymała w rękach.

— Cześć, przystojniaku. Przestraszyłeś nas trochę na przyjęciu — zaszczebiotała do dziecka i poruszyła palcami, wywołując śmiech u niego. — Jest rozkoszny. Niczym jeden z moich chłopców! Tylko nie jest rudy.

Powstrzymała się od komentarza, że rude dziecko przyprawiłoby ją o zawał i uśmiechnęła się blado do Lucretii. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Druella zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, a jej ciemne oczy zwęziły się złowrogo, jakby obmyślała plan zemsty na Walburdze, za to, że odsunęła jej córki w cień i urodziła _chłopca_.

Dodało jej to pewności siebie. Wyprostowała się, pewniej trzymając Syriusza na rękach i spojrzała prosto w oczy bratowej, dając jej jasny sygnał, kto jest najbardziej wartościową kobietą w ich babskim gronie. Kto tym razem będzie wygłaszał uwagi i pouczał innych. I kto będzie triumfował.

Sama Druella mogłaby mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko i pewnie, po powrocie do domu, będzie starała się zrobić wszystko, by je mieć, ale to Walburga miał nad nią przewagę – wiedziała, że Cygnus, po trzech córkach, które były istnym utrapieniem, nie będzie skory do dalszego powiększania rodziny.

Jej wygrana będzie trwać wiecznie, a Syriusz będzie jej małym królem, najjaśniejszą gwiazdą, która nigdy nie zgaśnie.


End file.
